RainBow Mist
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: (END) Kim Kibum membuat beberapa pengemarnya menangis darah saat tau jika pengeran milik mereka di gosipkan telah menikah dengan seorang misterius yang tak mereka kenal yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denagn si pangeran/hah...jika seperti ini aku mirip seperti pelacur kelas kakap, cih aku benci kau Kim Kibum/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA/(BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Rainbow Mist**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : romance, family**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" mendung..." bisik seorang gadis bersurai tembaga menempelkan telapak tangannya kearah jendela membuat gerakan seolah berniat mengambil awan dengan tatapan yang menerawang kosong.

Drap

Drap

Drap

BRAK

Bunyi gebrakan pintu yang terbuka kerad membuat beberapa siswa tersentak kaget saat melihat aksi yang tidak biasa dari seorang pemuda yang mulai memasuki kelas dengan wajah merah dan nafas tersenggal.

" ya...ya...aku membawa sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan, kalian pasti akan kaget saat mendengarnya" teriak seorang pemuda dengan nafas terenggah-enggah karena terlalu semangat dalam berlari menyusuri koridor hingga mencapai kelasnya.

" hei...monyet jauhkan wajahmu dariku, cih...wajahmu mengerikan" decih heechul berjengkit mundur saat melihat wajah lee hyuk jae atau eunhyuk atau bisa di sebut juga dengan sebutan monyet bergusi itu terlihat sama sekali tak mengubris ucapan yang mulia kim heechul yang terhormat membuat sang ratu iblis menatap sebal sang monyet hiperaktif yang terlihat menghela nafas panjang berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya untuk bercerita dengan heboh lagi

" gayamu aneh sekali hyuk, sudah cepat katakan" ucap hana seorang gadis mungil yang biasanya terlihat semangat namun kali ini tanggapan gadis itu tak seperti biasanya, gadis itu terlihat malas dan sama sekali tak bertenaga.

" ini adalah berita besar kalian pasti tidak percaya jika mendengarnya" ucap eunhyuk berbinar-binar.

" ya..ya...cepat katakan saja, semakin lama kau membuatku semakin kesal saja monyet, ucapanmu terlalu berbelit-belit" ucap heechul tidak sabar dan menampilkan ekspresi malasnya, sementara ryeowook hanya bisa cekikikan melihat raut wajah heechul yang seakan ingin melenyapkan eunhyuk dengan sekali tatap dan meleburkannya menjadi debu jika saja apapun berita yang di bawah eunhyuk bukan berita penting dengan senang hati heechul akan melempar eunhyuk dari lantai tiga kelasnya ini.

" kalian tau pangeran sekolah kita, si ice prince kim kibum, aku sudah mendengar gosip tentangnya dan gosipnya sungguh mengejutkan kalian tau seorang kim kibum, dia sudah menikah gyaaaa...ya ampun siapa manusia beruntung itu, aku sungguh tidak percaya" teriak eunhyuk berlebihan layaknya seorang fanboy.

" dan hebatnya lagi katanya ya...istri kibum itu juga bersekolah di sini" ucap eunhyuk berteriak heboh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" MWO? hei...kau tidak bercandakan?" teriak hana yang terlihat paling terkejut dengan cerita yang di bawah eunhyuk berbanding terbalik dengan sikap malas-malsannya tadi pasalnya dia memang mengagumi seorang kim kibum dan sudah rahasia umum jika seorang "Hana" adalah ketua fans clubnya kim kibum, sang idola sekolah.

" kau dapat informasi dari mana berita itu hyuk, kau yakin?!" tanya ryeowook sangsi melihat eunhyuk dan mengalihkan tatapannya menuju gadis di sampingnya yang kini sudah kehilangan nyawanya-hana-dengan tatapan ngeri.

" iya kau dapat darimana berita itu hyuk, yakin nih, masak sih kibum sudah menikah jangan mengada-ada deh?!" heechul juga ikutan ngeri saat melihat ekspresi hana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram dan di penuhi aura hitam.

" aku yakin, seyakin-yakinnya karena aku mendengarnya sendiri dengan tidak sengaja, aku mendengar kibum dan sepupunya myungsoo berbicara di toilet saat itu, kibum juga mengiyakan apapun yang myungsoo katakan tentang istrinya, dan mereka menikah saat liburan musim panas kemarin, ya ampun aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, siapa ya istrinya kita harus mencari tau pokoknya harus..." ucap eunhyuk dengan semangat tanpa perduli dengan ekspresi hana yang seakan telah bermetamorfosis menjadi roh jahat di samping ryeowook membuat gadis itu terlihat mengerikan dengan tatapan menyala tidak terima dengan berita yang di bawah eunhyuk.

" ini tidak mungkin hyuk jae jelek, beraninya kau membawah kabar buruk kepadaku, sialaaannn..." teriak hana murka seraya menjambaki surai eunhyuk yang sudah menjerit kesakitan.

Heechul menatap seonggok (?) pemuda yang asyik dengan dunianya seakan tidak perduli dengan kegaduhan yang mereka buat, heechul menendang bangku yang di duduki pemuda itu berkali-kali, membuat sang pemuda bersurai eboni itu membuka iris selelehan karamelnya dengan tatapan kesal seraya melepaskan headphone yang terpasang rapi di telinganya.

" ckckck...apa?!" ucapnya singkat menatap kim heechul dengan tatapan ganas karena merusak pertapaannya di siang itu, pemuda itu, kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit heran saat menatap pandangan tidak biasa seorang manusia kerasukan-hana-sedang menyiksa monyet-eunhyuk, sama sekali bukan pemandangan bagus menurutnya.

" kyu...kau tau jika kim kibum sudah menikah kan, ya ampun ini berita mengejutkan dan istrinya juga bersekolah di sekolah ini kyu, apa kau tau?! ayo kita buat penyelidikan untuk menemukan siapa istri kibum, apa kau tidak penasaran?!" ucap heechul menatap kyuhyun antusias, bahkan kelas yang mereka huni mulai ribut dengan berita heboh yang di bawah eunhyuk tentang pangeran sekolah, kim kibum.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan heechul, menurutnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan dan buang-buang tenaga, lagipula untuk apa kyuhyun melakukan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan sama sekali baginya.

" BERISIK"

Semua kegaduhan kelas yang di sebabkan kabar mengejutkan yang di bawa eunhyuk seketika berubah menjadi senyap, bukan...itu bukan suara kyuhyun. bahkan kyuhyun baru berniat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada heechul namun kata-katanya terpotong saat mendengar ucapan keras bernada dingin yang di lontarkan gadis cantik bersurai tembaga yang sejak tadi diam menatap awan gelap di luar sana, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan gosip yang di bawah eunhyuk hingga iris kelamnya masih terlihat mengawasi awan gelap yang telah berubah menjadi hujan rintik dan menderas kemudian bagai air bah. Setelah mengatakan hal itu gadia yang bernama park rae mi itu seolah acuh bahkan dia tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang hujan.

" cih...apa-apaan sih park rae mi itu, dasar gadis aneh" ucap eunhyuk menatap gadis bersurai tembaga itu dengan tatapan tidak suka karena ucapan singkat bernada menyebalkan yang di lempar gadis itu.

" dia benar kalian memang sangat berisik, apa yang salah?!" ucap kyuhyun menimpali menatap park rae mi, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan dengan acuh kyuhyun kembali mamasang headphonenya seraya memejamkan matanya lagi tak perduli dengan kegaduhan kelasnya yang mulai aktif lagi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" oh...rae mi, kau sudah pulang, gantilah seragammu dan kita makan bersama" ucap wanita parubaya yang masih terlihat cantik itu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sayang seraya menghampiri anak gadisnya itu. Gadis bersurai tembaga itu tampak terdiam mengamati sosok ibunya yang kini terlihat mengernyit aneh dengan sikapnya.

" ada apa?! Kau bertengkar dengan kibum lagi oh...?! Jangan seperti itu sayang kau harus mulai membuka hatimu untuknya, biar bagaimanapun dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang oke.." ucap sang ibu memeluk rae mi pelan seraya mengusap helai-helai halus surai anaknya dengan sayang.

" aku tau, hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba mama, kurasa aku hanya butuh penyesuaian, lagipupa dengan sikap kami yang seperti ini bukan hal sulit untukku menerima kehadirannya hanya saja ini masih terasa aneh dan membuatku semakin aneh saja, tapi kurasa aku bisa melakukannya demi papa dan mama, mama tidak perlu cemas" ucap rae mi mengatakan dan tersenyum tulus menatap ibunya yang balas tersenyum pada anaknya rae mi.

" oke...ayo sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan segera turun kita makan bersama, mama jadi bersemangat jika seperti ini, oh...bummie-ah kau pulang?!" teriak sang ibu membuat rae mi sedikit tersentak saat ibunya menyebut nama kibum, rae mi menoleh secara cepat menatap pemuda tampan dingin yang berjalan kearahnya dan ibunya tanpa sadar membuat dia sedikit meringis karena gerakan konstan yang tiba-tiba dia lakukan seolah membebani lehernya, Rae mi melihat kibum yang tersenyum tipis ke arah ibunya entah kenapa pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat perasaannya menghangat, apalagi melihat senyum terkembang di bibir sang ibu yang selalu mendambakan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki akhirnya terwujud. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lainnya. Rae mi terus menatap pemandangan menenangkan itu hingga manik gelap milik kibum bertabrakan dengan iris kecoklatan miliknya, rae mi sedikit tersentak kaget dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari tatapan kibum padanya seraya berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke arah kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara kibum hanya menghela nafas berata menatap punggung gadis itu yang telah menjauh darinya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Ahh...ki~bum...sstthh...sialan...lebih ce~paatt..." desah seorang pemuda manis tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang kini telah di rengkuhnya dengan pemuda datar dingin itu yang sejak tadi melakukan gerakan maju mundur dengan cepat dan sedikit berirama.

" Shit...holemu menjepitku kyu...ahh~sstt...hentikan melakukan itu, sialan" umpat kibum masih terus bergerak dengan gerakan cepat, kibum sedikit kesal dan kesakitan saat kyu menjepit kuat kejantanannya, namun tak memungkiri juga jika kibum merasakan kenikmatan bercinta yang tak pernah bisa dia rasakannya dengan manusia manapun, hanya dengan kyuhyunnya saja kibum dapat merasakan sensasi yang terasa menbakar dan meledak-ledak di tubuhnya.

Kibum terlihat menyeringai sebentar dan secara tiba-tiba gerakan nikmat itu terhenti begitu saja membuat kyuhyun mendelik tak terima dan melayangkan tatapan protes pada kibum.

" yak... _fuck,_ kenapa kau berhenti, sialan?!" umpat kyuhyun marah karena dia merasa hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya sebentar lagi dan pemuda datar bodoh itu malah menghentikan kegiatannya dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri.

" kalau begitu memohonlah sayang?!" bisik kibum seduktif di telinga kyuhyun seraya menjilat dan memberikan sedikit _kissmark_ di leher kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan, sementara jemari kibum yang bebas terlihat mulai memilin nipple kyuhyun yang mencuat tegang sekali lagi membuat kyuhyun mendesah hebat dan melengguh tak karuan.

" _fuck..._ biadab, kim brengsek kibum bergeraklah, ku~mohon...sstttt...ahh..." desah kyuhyun saat kibum dengan sengaja meremas kejantanan miliknya yang sama menegangnya seperti milik kibum. Kibum menyeringai ganas melihat kyuhyun yang mengelinjang resah di bawahnya seraya mendesah-desah liar di bawahnya.

" your wish..." bisik kibum seraya terkekeh pelan, memulai permainannya kembali dengan gerakan cepat menghentak-hentak hingga membuat tubuh kyuhyun terguncang hebat dengan gerakan maju mundur kibum yang terkesan sedikit brutal. Namun semakin membuat kyuhyun mendesah-desah semakin keras membuat kasur berukuran king zise itu mulai berderit heboh seakan-akan berniat protes dengan kegiatan panas yang di lakukan dua orang di atasnya.

" _fuck_ aku sungguh mencintai holemu kyu, ahh...sebentar lagi..." gumam kibum dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya, nafas kibum dan kyuhyun semakin memburu saat tibanya masa klimaks itu keduanya mengeram tertahan seolah tak kuasa menahan segala kenikmatan yang mengalir dalam tubuh keduanya, akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan dan mendesah perlahan, seolah lega dengan euforia yang membuat mereka pusing dengan jantung yang berdetak seratus kali lipat dari biasanya saat kenikmatan dunia menghampiri keduanya.

Kibum mencabut kejantanannya dari hole sempit kyuhyun memperlihatkan cairan putih yang meluber keluar dari dalam hole kyuhyun yang sudah terasa penuh dan ambruk di samping pemuda manis itu yang terlihat sama kelelahan sepertinya, kibum memiringkan tubuhnya menatap kyuhyun yang mulai bernafas teratur seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengecup pelan pelipis kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

" terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu?!" ucap kibum memeluk tubuh basah kyuhyun yang balas memeluknya.

" aku tau, bahkan tanpa kau bilang sekalipun kim" ucap kyuhyun penuh percaya diri membuat kibum mendengus dan kyuhyun terkekeh setelahnya.

" bagaimana dengan rae mi?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?! apa hubunganmu masih belum ada perubahan sama sekali dengannya?!" tanya kyuhyun selanjutnya seraya mendongakan kepalanya menatap iris kelam kibum yang terlihat bingung.

" entahlah...aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu sulit menerimaku, apa aku terlihat sangat buruk di matanya?!" tanya kibum tak mengerti dengan pikiran seorang park rae mi.

" tidak apa-apa, kurasa sebaiknya kau merencanakan sebuah liburan dengannya dan membicarakannya berdua saja, kurasa itu lebih baik daripada kalian hanya diam dan saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir kalian yang sangat aneh?!" ucap kyuhyun menengelamnya dirinya di dada bidang kibum.

" hei...siapa yang aneh" ucap kibum tak terima di katai aneh oleh kyuhyun.

" tapi kurasa kau benar, baiklah kalau begitu" putus kibum pada akhirnya dan bangkit berdiri tak menghiraukan protesan kyuhyun pada pemuda datar itu karena kibum bangun secara tiba-tiba saat dirinya telah menemukan tempat ternyamannya tadi dan hampir membuatnya tertidur.

" ya...sialan, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian lagi hah...?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit tidak rela dengan raut wajah tak terima.

" tentu, bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan rae mi?!" tanya kibum kembali, melemparkan pertanyaan pada kyuhyun yang terlihat menatapnya jengkel.

" iya tapi bukan sekarang juga kim idiot, kau bahkan akhir-akhir ini jarang menginap di sini, kau selalu saja langsung pergi meninggalkanku sehabis bercinta, sialan" geram kyuhyun marah seolah tak terima jika kibum memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur.

" apa kau tidak rela jika aku pergi, apa perlu aku memberikan beberapa ronde lagi sebelum aku pergi?!" ucap kibum mengoda kyuhyun.

" bodoh" umpat kyuhyun kesal menatap wajah menyebalkan kibum seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat di wajah kibum, sementara kibum hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium jari tengah kyuhyun dengan nata mengedip mengoda.

" jangan marah besok aku akan menyerahkan diriku untukmu sepenuhnya, hari ini aku sudah berjanji dengan mama akan mengantarnya ke suatu tempat jadi malam ini aku akan menginap di sana, oke" ucap kibum seraya memeluk kyuhyun yang mulai merajuk tidak terima dengan perlakuan kibum padanya, sangat tidak adil untuknya.

" baiklah...kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau sukai, ini...anggap saja sebagai penebusan dosaku oke" ucap kibum lagi menyodorkan sebuah kartu berwarna gold, seketika raut wajah kyuhyun terlihat mencerah, melihat itu kibum tersenyum seraya mengrusak surai lepek kyuhyun.

" baiklah aku pergi sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap kibum dan mencium~melumat~ bibir kyuhyun, setelahnya dia bangkit berdiri pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan raut wajah sumringah menatap kartu berwarna emas tanpa batas itu yang berada dalam gengaman tangannya, kyuhyun terdiam menatap kosong kartu emas di tangannya seraya mendesah kesal lagi.

" hah...jika seperti ini aku benar-benar mirip seperti pelacur kelas kakap, cih... dasar kibum sialan, ah...kenapa ini terasa begitu rumit sih?" teriak kyuhyun frustasi dan mengelepar di atas kasur setelahnya.

TBC

Hehehehe maaf lizz lama gak muncul dan dengan seenaknya malah publish cerita baru.

Lizz masih gak aja ide buat nerusin semua cerita lizz #bilangajamalesalesanajalu

Oke semoga banyak yang berminat dengan cerita ini, akhir kata nohon reviewannya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Rainbow Mist**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum and other.**

 **Rated**

 **T semi M**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Family**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Dengan santai kyuhyun bersiul-siul di sepanjang koridor. Terlihat sekali jika moodnya sedang baik hari ini. Karena tidak seperti biasanya dia bisa bangun pagi dan sudah ada di sekolah yang bahkan belum ada seorangpun yang datang dan di kelasnya masih terlihat kosong.

" ah...pantas saja sepi ini masih jam enam, tidak apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengibaskan tangannya acuh, sementara dia mengambil tasnya dan meraih ponselnya mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

 _ **To : mantan pacar.**_

 _ **Hei...kim kau sudah datang?! Aku sudah ada di kelas, kau ada di mana?! Palli...palli..._, cepatlah datang...**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pesan yang sudah dia ketik dan terkirim untuk seseorang yang telah mengisi dan mengikat hatinya dengan begitu erat itu. Belahan jiwanya yang mampu untuk menjadikan tempat pulang seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 _ **From : mantan pacar.**_

 _ **Aku baru sampai, naiklah kita bertemu di atap.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan merasakan kesenangan yang membuncah dalam hatinya, bahkan kini hatinya tengah mendendangkan lagu musim semi dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan warna ceria saat mendapat pesan balasan dari si mantan pacarnya yang membuatnya serasa melayang, tanpa membuang waktu lagi kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kelasnya serta membawa senyum buah jeruknnya di bibir semerah plum dan melompat-lompat ceria menaiki tangga manuju ke atap seraya bersenandung kecil.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu atap yang berderit lirih namun terdengar sangat menganggu itu karena karat yang mulai terlihat menguning. Perlahan kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sudut atap hingga matanya menatap sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di kejauhan.

" oh...rae mi-ah, kau kah itu?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit terkejut pasalnya tidak menyangkah akan mendapati rae mi ada di atap dan tertidur seraya menatap gumpalan kapas putih yang terbang di langit biru di atas kepalanya. Rae mi tidak menjawab pertayaan kyuhyun seolah mengacuhkan pertayaan pemuda manis itu malah dia terlihat menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah langit berniat mengapai awan-awan kumulus itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah rae mi yang masih dengan posisi sama menatap langit dengan damai sama sekali tak terusik dengan kedatangan kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

" kenapa?! Kau terlihat bingung?! Apa soal kibum?! Ada apa lagi sekarang?!" tanya kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi seraya mengelus surai kelam rae mi yang memejamkan matanya kala jemari kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Rae mi mengambil jemari kyuhyun mengalungkan ke arah lehernya, dengan kepala yang kini telah berpindah ke atas paha kyuhyun. melihat kemanjaan rae mi membuat kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Jika seperti ini, rae mi terlihat sangat imut dan sangat manis di matanya, bahkan dia terlihat mirip seperti kibumnya.

" aku tidak tau oppa, entahlah hanya sedikit aneh kurasa. kibum oppa dia mengajaku jalan-jalan akhir minggu ini, bagaimana menurutmu?! aku hanya merasa kurang percaya diri, bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan dan membuat hubungan kami yang buruk semakin terasa buruk dan aneh" ucap rae mi mengungkapkan kegelisahan hatinya pada kyuhyun yang masih tenang mendengarkan curahan kegelisahan seorang park rae mi.

" hei...kau bahkan belum mencobanya kenapa jadi pesimis begitu, kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika kita tidak mencobanya bukan, jadi semangatlah, kau bahkan terlihat putus asa sekali, seperti bukan kau saja!, apa ini sesulit itu rae mi-ah?!" sahut kyuhyun masih mengusap surai rae mi sayang.

" entahlah, ini rumit oppa, andai saja aku bisa melakukan hal ini lebih mudah seperti ketika aku bersamamu seperti saat ini, mungkin aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya dengan terlalu serius " ujarnya lagi seraya membenamkan kepalanya ke perut rata kyuhyun seraya memeluk pinggang ramping kyuhyun.

" lihat kau ini mirip sekali seperti kibum, tidak suka dengan hal-hal rumit yang terlalu menguras pikiran, kalian mungkin hanya belum bisa membuka diri masing-masing, tidak ada salahnya mencobakan sayang, jangan terlalu membebani dirimu, bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai kibum, kenapa sekarang harus berbeda, kau bisa jadi seperti dirimu yang dulu oke" ucap kyuhhun seraya mengusap kepala rae mi lagi.

" ini tidak akan berhasil, oppa. Semua sudah terasa berbeda sekarang" sahut rae mi seraya mengelengkan kepalanya di perut kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun terkikik kerena kegelian akibat usapan surai rae mi di perutnya.

" oppa, bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami saja, akan sangat canggung jika hanya kami berdua yang pergi setidaknya kau bisa menjadi penengah untuk kami" ucap rae mi berdiri dari posisinya serta menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas andalannya mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya pada kyuhyun, manja. Karena hanya dengan kyuhyun saja rae mi bisa menampakan wujud asli dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun terdiam seolah menimbang apapun yang di katakan rae mi padanya, entahlah kyuhyun merasa tidak yakin bisa ikut dengan mereka berdua.

" maaf sayang, sepertinya aku tidak bisa aku sudah ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang hari itu, percayalah ini tak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan, lain kali aku janji akan ikut oke." ucap kyuhyun menangkup wajah rae mi yang cemberut merajuk pada kyuhyun seolah tak terima dengan keputusan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan tepat saat itu pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan wajah seorang pemuda datar kim kibum yang tampak sedikut terkejut mendapati rae mi dan kyuhyun dengan posisi intim tepat di depan matanya. entah kenapa kibum merasakan perasaan sedikit iri melihat kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan rae mi, tidak seperti dirinya. kibum berjalan pelan dan sedikit berdehem untuk membuyarkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba membeku. Sontak membuat rae mi menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangkupan jemari kyuhyun.

" apa aku menganggu?!" tanya kibum sedikit canggung seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya berdiri dalam posisinya menatap kedua orang yang sama-sama di sayanginya itu.

" tidak...kibummie, kemarilah dan bergabung dengan kami?!" ucap kyuhyun lagi seraya mengoyangkan jemarinya memanggil kibum agar mendekat ke arahnya.

" o-oppa sepertinya aku akan kembali ke kelas saja, aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu kalian, anyeong" putus rae mi cepat dan berdiri secara mendadak meninggalkan kyuhyun yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan selanjutnya mendesah pelan, sementara kibum hanya bisa mematung menatap punggung rae mi yang pergi menjauh karena kedatangannya dengan tatapan putus asa.

" hah...sepertinya ini tak akan mudah untukku, kenapa dia sulit sekali menerimaku, kyu?!" tanya kibum dengan wajah tertekuk pada kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depannya seraya tersenyum kecil.

" lagi-lagi kau di tolak, kasian. Cup cup jangan menangis sayangku kan masih ada aku" ucap kyuhyun dengan tatapan jenaka dalam binar matanya seraya mengusap pucuk kepala kibum seperti mengusap kepala anak anjing yang terbuang.

" cih..." dengus kibum dan tersenyum mentapa kyuhyun, kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang.

" aku mencintaimu, kyu?!" bisik kibum di telinga kyuhyun.

" aku juga mencintaimu, kim kibum" balas kyuhyun membalas pelukan mesra kibum dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada kibum. Kyuhyun seakan menikmati aroma tubuh dari pemuda yang sangat di cintainya itu.

" andai saja rae mi tau jika aku juga mencintai dan menyanyanginya sama sepertimu, kyu. kenapa ini terasa terlalu rumit, mengesalkan" ucap kibum lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala kyuhyun dan semakim memeluk tubuh ramping kyuhyun dengan sayang.

" ini memang mendadak, kibum tak ada hal instan yang dapat dia terima setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, meski dia terlihat cuek dia adalah gadis yang berperasaan halus dan berpikiran rumit, kau juga harus mengerti posisinya kibummie" jawab kyuhyun.

" aku tau..."balas kibum seraya mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun.

" hei...kau bilang tadi kau menyukai rae mi sama sepertiku?!" tanya kyuhyun dan di balas anggukan oleh kibum saat kedua manik cerah keduanya saling bertabrakan dengan posisi yang masih saling berpelukan erat. Kyuhyun terlihat cemberut saat melihat kibum mengangguk cepat saat menjawabnya.

" cih...seraka sekali, pilih satu aku atau rae mi kenapa kau mau kami berdua sekaligus, dasar egois.." ucap kyuhyun pura-pura merajuk seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari kibum.

" hehehe memangnya aku tidak boleh mendapatkan kalian berdua"

" No...No...,kim kibum is my, oke. Kau milikku mengerti" ucap kyuhyun mengklaim kibum dengan sikap protektif.

" terserah kau saja, aku milikku sekarang oke..." putus kibum seraya mengrusak surai coklat kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

" hei...apa itu?!" tanya kyuhyun menatap bungkusan yang di bawah kibum sejak tadi.

" oh ini...aku membawa bekal, aku pikir kau pasti belum makan, mau makan bersama?!" tawar kibum.

" tentu...ayo..." sambut kyuhyun senang seraya memeluk lengan kekar kibum mengiringnya ke tempat yang sedikit teduh di pojokan.

" ayo buka...apa isinya, aku sudah lapar" ucap kyuhyun semangat menampilkan binar kekanakan di kedua iris caramelnya yang memperhatikan lekat jemari kibum yang membuka bekal. Sementara kibum hanya tersenyum melihat antusiame kyuhyun, terlihat sangat cantik di matanya.

" Hoek...Hoek...jauhkan itu dariku kim, apa yang kau bawah sialan, hoek..." kyuhyun merasakan mual di perutnya saat kibum membuka kotak bekalnya dan kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan menjauh dari kibum seraya menutup hidungnya dengan sikap protektif.

" yak...kau kenapa kyu, ini hanya sandwich ikan tuna, bukankah kau suka dengan ini" tanya kibum bingung bercampur heran melihat sikap aneh kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

" ikan tuna apanya, kau membawa makanan busuk, jauhkan itu dariku bodoh" kyuhyun berteriak tidak suka sambil berdecih lirih dan menjauhkan dirinya dari kibum dengan perasaan kesal dan kaki yang menghentak-hentak tak suka.

" yak...kau mau kemana, kyu?!" teriak kibum menatap heran kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar meninggalkannya sendiri dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Kibum menatap sandwich ikan tunanya mengankatnya ragu seraya mengendusnya pelan.

" ini tidak bau dan ini juga tidak basi" ucap kibum melahap sandwichnya yang memang tidak bermasalah sama sekali di lidahnya.

" cih...apa dia mengerjaiku" dengus kibum.

Sementara itu kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gerutuan kecilnya.

" dia bodoh, manusia paling idiot yang oernah kukenal, kenapa malah menawarkan makanan basi padaku, tidak tau apa jika hidungku sangat sensitif, apa dia ingin menyusutkan hidungku dan merubahnya menjadi seperti hidung jongin yang minimalis itu, benar-benar membuat kesal saja" runtuk kyuhyun.

" wah...wah...kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menguarkan aura menusuk seperti itu, kau kenapa kyu wajahmu jelek sekali?! Tanya siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

" brengsek kau kuda, baru ketemu sudah menghinaku mau mati hah..." sungut kyuhyun menatap tajam siwon dengan tatapan menusuk andalannya, ingat kyuhyun sedang kesal saat ini.

" sensitif sekali sedang PMS ya?!" cengir siwon dan langsung mendapat tinjuan sayang dari kyuhyun yang lumayan menyakitkan di lengan kananya.

" tutup mulutmu bastard, aku lapar ayo traktir aku makan, jangan hanya bisa menghinaku saja" ucap kyuhyun lagi berniat memeras siwon di kantin nantinya.

" cih...sudah ku duga, kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul aku ada perlu dengan pak lee sebentar" ucap siwon seraya mengrusak surai kyuhyun dan tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mendengus menuju ke tempat guru pembimbing osisnya itu, maklumlah siwonkan ketua osis.

" yak...aish...kau membuatku tidak tampan lagi dasar kuda jelek" teriak kyuhyun tak terima sementara siwon hanya terkekeh kemudian.

" baiklah ayo kita makan sepuasnya dan membuat kalian jadi gendut-gendut" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengusap perutnya bermonolog dengan cacing-cacing yang ada di dalam perutnya dengan sayang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" aku pulang..." ucap kibum seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" oh...kau datang, apa kau sudah makan?!" tanya kyuhyun melonggokan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya.

" kau sedang apa?!" tanya kibum melihat kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memakan ayam goreng.

" sedang makan memangnya apa lagi, kau mau?!" tanya kyuhyun menyodorkan ayamnya ke arah mulut kibum dengan tatapan polosnya membuat kibum semakin heran dengan tingkah kyuhyun yang telihat sangat aneh.

" yakin kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya kibum sangsi namun mulutnya tetap membuka untuk menerima suapan kyuhyun.

" aku mencintaimu kibummie" entah kenapa saat melihat kibum menerima suapannya membuat kyuhyun di landa rasa senang seketika. kyuhyun menaruh ayam gorengnya kemudian memeluk kibum dan bergelayut manja pada pemuda datar itu yanh kini semakin mengerutkan alisnya bibgung, sementara kyuhyun mengendus aroma kibum yang entah sejak kapan mulai terasa membuatnya mabuk dan membuatnya merasa terbang dan pening di saat bersamaan.

" hei...hei..kyu, kau yakin jika kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya kibum sedikit terkekeh geli saat kyuhyun mengendusi lehernya merasakan sensasi hangat saat nafas kyuhyun terasa sedikit mengelitik lehernya.

" aku baik sayangku..." ucap kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis sambil menatap manik gelap kibum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kibum dan melumat bibir kibum dengan antusias.

" kenapa kau jadi manis sekali, aku jadi menginginkanmu jika seperti ini" bisik kibum seduktif seraya mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan dengan sigap kyuhyun melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya ke pinggang kibum seolah kibum sedang mengendong seorang bocah besar.

" kalau begitu makan aku sekarang, kibummie!" goda kyuhyun menatap kibum manis dengan seringai nakalnya membuat kibum terkekeh kembali tak habis pikir dengan sikap kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat aneh namun kibum sangat menyukainya, karena kyuhyun terlihat sangat seksi jika bersikap seperti ini.

" kalau begitu...selamat makan" ucap kibum lagi dengan nada rendah dan mulai melumat bibir semerah plum milik kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju ke arah kamarnya dengan decakan dari kedua bibir yang masih saling bertarung dan mengulum serta saling bertukar saliva itu. Setelah sampai di atas ranjangnya kibum menghempaskan tubuh kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya dan langsung berderit protes karena beban yang di terimanya. Kemudian dia menindih tubuh kyuhyun tanpa melepas ciumannya.

" aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu tapi aku menyukainya" ucap kibum dengan tatapan penuh gairah melihat kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mendamba saat melihat kibum melepas baju seragamnya memperlihatkan otot bisep dan perut terbentuknya membuat kyuhyun semakin menginginkan pemuda datar itu yang entah kenapa semakin hari terlihat semakin seksi saja di matanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri berusaha mengapai tubuh kibum dan kembali melumat bibir kibum dengan sangat bernafsu sekali membuat kibum terkekeh lagi di sela ciumannya.

" aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi jika terus mengodaku seperti ini, kyu" ucap kibum dengan nafas tersenggal-sengal karena nafsu dan gairahnya yang sudah mencapai puncak terasa sangat membakar tubuhnya.

" aku tidak sabar...ssstt..me..ah...nantikannya, jangan mengodaku lagi kim ah~ sialan c~cepat lepaskan celanamu, bodoh ah~?!" desah kyuhyun mengelinjang seraya mendesah saat kibum meremas juniornya yang sudah menegang di bawahnya.

" kau bahkan belum membuka seluruh pakaianmu kenapa menyuruhku" kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kyuhyun seraya bersedekap dengan tangan yang berada di depan dadanya seraya menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya, sepertinya kibum memang sengaja mengoda kyuhyun.

" sial..." umpat kyuhyun berdiri dari rebahannya dan membuka pakaiannya dengan tidak sabar, namun belum sampai melepas celananya kyuhyun terdiam dan merasakan perasaan tak enak di perutnya dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh ayam goreng yang semlat di santapnya tadi. Melihat itu kibum terkejut dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi menuju ke arah kyuhyun yang kini sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya di dalam closet.

" kenapa kau muntah apa kau salah makan kyu?!" tanya kibum seraya memijat tengkuk kyuhyun terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

" aku memang sedikit tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini...Hoek...hoek..." jawab kyuhyun dan muntah sekali lagi namun kali ini hanya cairan kekuningan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" hiks...hiks...perutku sakit kibummie" tiba-tiba kyuhyun menangis seraya meremas perutnya membuat kibum semakin khawatir.

" ya tuhan kenapa kau menangis, apa sesakit itu?! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit kyu" ucap kibum berniat mengangkat tubuh ramping kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun mengeleng keras dengan wajah yang sudah di banjiri air mata.

" aku tidak mau kibum, aku tidak mau, kenapa kau mau membawaku ke rumah sakit, aku tidak mau...?!" kyuhyun malah menjerit histeris seolah kibum adalah pelaku kriminal yang berniat mencabuli anak di bawah umur.

" ya tuhan...jangan menangis kyu, oke kita tidak akan ke rumah sakit jadi berhenti menangis oke" ucap kibum panik tanpa sadar kibum sedikit menaikan nada suaranya satu oktaf membuat kyuhyun sedikit berjengkit kaget karena merasa di bentak.

" kenapa kau membentakku?! Kau jahat...dasar kibum jelek, pergi dariku aku membencimu dasar datar menyebalkan huwaaaa..." jerit kyuhyun lagi dengan kekesalan yang memancar di iris selelehan karamelnya yang kini terlihat mulai membengkak dan berlelehan air mata.

Kibum menghela nafasnya kesal, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyuhyun kenapa hari ini sikapnya sungguh aneh dan selalu berubah-ubah juga menjadi sangat sensitif membuat kibum bingung dalam bertindak.

" oke...oke...maafkan aku, sekarang kita kembali ke kamar, kau harus memakai pakaianmu jika tidak kau bisa masuk angin kyu" ucap kibum dengan nada lembut membujuk pemuda manis itu yang masih sesengukan namun tidak sehisteris tadi.

Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan mendekat ke arah kibum mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kibum.

" gendong aku..." ucapnya dengan nada merajuk dan terlihat sangat manja. Sungguh kibum sangat tidak mengerti dengan kyuhyun yang memiliki mood yang bisa berubah-ubah dalam hitungan detik.

Kibum mengendong kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di ranjang, kibum mendesah pelan karena niatnya untuk berlovey dovey dengan kyuhyun malam ini sepertinya harus di tunda dulu. Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping kyuhyun seraya memeluknya erat.

" tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" bisik kibum namun tak lama dengkuran halus seperti mendominasi udara, kibum tau jika kyuhyun sudah tertidur.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei...hei...lihat, aku membawa berita yang mengemparkan lagi" teriak eunhyuk.

" berita apa?!" tanya hana yang sedikit tertarik dengan berita yang di bawa eunhyuk. jangan-jangan berita itu menyangkut kibumnya.

" ternyata benar kalau istri kim kibum sang idola lapangan adalah park rae mi" ucap eunhyuk hiperbolis.

" bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?!" tanya kyuhyun terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit tidak suka dengan kata-kata eunhyuk.

" eh...jangan menuduhku menebarkan fitnah, aku punya buktinya kyu" jawab eunhyuk dengan nada sombongnya.

" memangnya apa buktinya cepat katakan?!" sentak hana tak sabar membalikan tubuh eunhyuk untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

" ini..." eunhyuk menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya memperlihatkan dua sosok makhluk yang sangat di kenal mereka. Ya kim kibum dan park rae mi yang berjalan bersama memasuki sebuah restoran hanya berdua.

" apa kalian masih meragukanku hah...ini sudah jelas adalah bukti yang otentik jika mereka sebenarnya sudah menikah" bangga eunhyuk karena merasa sudah menemukan fakta yang mencengangkan jika seseorang yang kentut itu ternyata perutnya bisa saja kembung.

" Tttiiiiddddaaaaakkkkkk" hana berteriak histeris seraya menjambak surainya dengan sikap berlebihan.

" sudah acuhkan saja dia" ucap heechul menatap bosan pada hana.

" dia memanh selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut kibum" balas ryeowook cekikikan.

" lalu menurut kalian bagaimana?!" tanya eunhyuk pada heekyuwook.

" ya tidak bagaimana bagaimana, memangnya kami harus melakukan apa, jika mereka memang benar sudah menikah" ucap heechul santai.

" hei...hei...kalian sudah berspekulasi terlalu jauh" ucap kyuhyun malas dengan bahan obrolan yang di bawah eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

" tapi kenapa harus rae mi?!" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

" memangnya kenapa?!

" tidak hanya merasa aneh saja"

" cih pasti karena bukan kau kan orang yang di nikahi kibum makanya kau merasa aneh" ucap kyuhyun.

" itu kau tau" cengir eunhyuk menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

" memangnya kau siapa dasar monyet, bahkan kau tidak pantas di jadikan peliharaan dari peliharaan anjingnya kibum, dasar monyet nista" teriak hana tidak terima saat melihat mendengar ucapan eunhyuk.

" ya...ya...apa maksudmu dasar gadis gila, lihatlah dirimu kau seperti orang kerasukan saja" ucap eunhyuk tidak terima juga di katai monyet nista dan di hina dina seperti itu, karena eunhyuk gak nista-nista amat kok cuma sedikit rempong.

Mendengar ucapan eunhyuk hana bangkit dari kematiannya dan berjalan menghampiri eunhyuk dengan tatapan membara tanpa permisi langsung menerjang eunhyuk dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling pukul dan jambak.

" cih mereka seperti idiot" ucap kyuhyun masa bodoh dan menempelkan earphone di telinganya.

Istirahatpun tiba kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah atas sekolah namun belum sempat dia mencapai atas dia berpapasan dengan rae mi yang berniat naik juga sama sepertinya.

" rae mi tunggu aku" teriak kyuhgun antusias memanggil namanya.

" oppa..."

" aku tau kau kesal, sudah jangan dengarkan nanti juga hilang sendiri, bagaimana acara kencanmu dengan kibum?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengodanya.

" oppa...kami tidak kencan berhentilah memakai istilah seperti itu bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya, mereka akan semakin salah paham dengan ucapanmu" rengek rae mi seraya membuka pintu menuju atap dan berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya.

" hehe maaf maaf, jadi bagaimana kemarin apa semuanya baik-baik saja?!" tanya kyuhyun sementara rae mi tersenyum.

" meski rasanya masih canggung tapi itu tidak buruk, terima kasih oppa karenamu aku jadi sedikit memiliki keberanian" ucap rae mi seraya tersenyum tulus.

" baguslah kalau begitu" ucap kyuhyun ikut senang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Akhir minggu kyuhyin berjalan mengendap keluar dari apartemennya, karena hari inu kyuhyun sedang memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Cepat kyuhyun mencegat sebuah taksi dan menaikinya dengan terburu. Setelah mengintruksikan kemana tujuannya pada si sopir taksi kyuhyun menatap langit dengan gurat kecemasan yang terlihat sangat nyata di iris selelehan karamel miliknya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit kyuhyun telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan waspada saat memasuki sebuah klinik kesehatan itu. Kyuhyun mengantri sejenak sebelum namanya di panggil, beruntung klinik itu tak memiliki terlalu banyak pasien sehingga menguntungkan bagi kyuhyun.

" tuan Cho kyuhyun" ucap seorang suster. Mendengar namanya di panggil kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ke ruang periksa.

Tak sampai satu jam kyuhyun keluar dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah kalutnya menatap sebuah amplop coklat yanh kini sedang berada di tangannya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

" sial...aku pasti akan mati setelah ini, dasar kibum sialan" umpatnya kesal saat matanya kembali mengamati tulisan dalam kertas itu yang menunjukan jika dirinya positif hamil.

" aarrgghh...bagaimana ini" ucap kyuhyun merengek seraya mengrusak surainya dan berjalan dengan lemas keluar dari klinik dengan wajah kusutnya.

TBC.

Hai hai chap dua udah lanjut, oh ya maaf ya soal akhir dari PMD yang gak sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian jujur lizz emang sengaja kasih akhir kek gitu soalnya rencananya bakal lizz kasih sequel hehehe

Oke deh WANNA REVIEW PLEASE^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Rainbow Mist**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun, Kim kibum and other.**

 **Rated**

 **T semi M**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Family**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Hah..." kyuhyun mendesah frusrasi lantaran bingung saat mengetahui jika dirinya hamil, kyuhyun bahkan belum mengatakannya pada kibum dan orang tuanya perihal kehamilannya ini. Bahkan ini berita yang sangat mengejutkan untuk kyuhyun sendiri. Sekali lagi kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, terlihat sekali jika dirinya sangat frustasi akan nasib sang mantan pacarnya.

" hah...bagaimana ini?! Eomma pasti akan marah besar dan kibum pasti akan mati di cincang?!" ucap Kyuhyun gusar seraya mengacak surainya putus asa.

" oppa kau kenapa?! Tidak ke kantin?!" tanya rae mi mendudukan pantatnya di kursi tepat di depan kyuhyun. Saat ini kelas sedang sepi dan hanya ada kyuhyun dan rae mi seorang serta dua orang murid lainnya yang duduk berjauhan dari bangku kyuhyun terlihat sangat asyik memainkan sebuah game di gadget-nya.

" rae mi...bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan, kibum...dia..." ucap Kyuhyun bingung dengan kecemasan yang jelas menghias wajahnya yang terlihat memucat beberapa hari ini.

" apa oppa sakit wajahmu pucat sekali?!" tanya rae mi khawatir saat mendapat gelengan kepala kyuhyun yang bergerak semakin gelisah di kursinya.

" tidak...iya...maksudku entahlah" ucap Kyuhyun bingung sendiri harus menjelaskannya seperti apa pada rae mi, garis yang sudah di anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu.

" tenanglah oppa, katakan dengan jelas apa yang memganggumu" tanya rae mi ikutan cemas terbawa sikap dan suasana gelisa yang di bawa kyuhyun.

" rae mi katakan bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang hamil saat ini hah...bagaimana menurutmu!" tanya kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada rae mi dengan suara berbisik.

" oh itu...APA?! Bagaimana...oppa, itu...kau harus segera memberitahu kibum oppa, ini gawat apa bibi sudah tau?!" tanya rae mi dengan sikap yang kelewat panik.

" sssttt...rae mi kecilkan suaramu, astaga" ucap Kyuhyun was was seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan coba memastikan jika pekikan rae mi tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

" aku belum mengatakan apapun pada kibum juga pada eomma, kau tau eomma pasti akan mencincang kibum saat tau jika kibum melanggar janjinya, aaahhhh...bagaimana ini rae mi apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" rengek kyuhyun pada rae mi yang terlihat mulai berfikir keras.

" kita temui Mama nanti sepulang sekolah oppa, kurasa Mama bisa memberi solusi untuk masalahmu, siapa tau jika Mama bisa membujuk bibi cho dan memberi kesempatan hidup untuk oppaku" saran rae mi menatap kyuhyin serius.

" kau benar kenapa aku tidak berfikir sampai ke situ ya, bodoh" kyuhyun mendeplak dahinya keras seolah telah mendapat pencerahan. Rae mi yang melihat itu seolah meringgis pelan tatakala melihat dahi kyuhyun yang memerah.

" oke oppa nanti kita bertemu di rumah" ucap rae mi bergegas pergi saat ekor matanya melihat penampakan heechul dkk yang berjalan menuju ke arah bangku kyuhyun.

" hei kyu...sejak kapan kau akrab dengan si aneh rae mi?!" tanya eunhyuk menatap bingung kyuhyun dan rae mi yang terlihat akrab beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" kami memang sudah akrab sejak lama, memangnya kenapa?!" tanya kyuhyun santai.

" hah...sejak kapan kok aku tak pernah melihat ngobrol akrab dengannya?!" tanya heechul mulai tertarik.

" kami akrab di luar, di sini dia terlalu menjaga jarak denganku karena kalian terlalu menakutkan untuknya, lagipula dia adalah gadis yang manis jika kalian bisa mengenalnya" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian.

" eh...kyu, siapa si mantan pacar ini dan sejak kapan kau punya mantan pacar, bukankah kau adalah jones abadi ya?!" tanya ryeowook dengan tatapan innocentnya melihat layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

" cih...siapa yang kau bilang jones itu, ucapanmu menyebalkan sekali wookie " decih kyuhyun tak terima di katai jones oleh ryeowook yang bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini.

" hei...lalu siapa dia?! Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa move on dari mantan pacarmu ya, ayo mengakulah?! Apa dia kim jongin hah?!" tanya heechul dengan mata di sipitkan menatap jahil kyuhyun.

" enak saja siapa yang tidak bisa move on dari si dekil pesek itu, bahkan dalam hitungan menit aku sudah bisa lupa dengannya, aku bahkan sudah menemukan yang jauh lebih baik dan sempurna dari si pesek jongin, dia bahkan jauh lebih baik, seratus kali lipat lebih segalanya dari kim Jongin asal kalian tau" ucap Kyuhyun menyombongkan kekasih yang bahkan tak bisa di lihat teman-temannya dengan hidung yang terlihat kembang kempis saking semangatnya.

" cih...menghayal" decih eunhyuk kemudian.

" otakmu sepertinya sedang tidak beres, mau aku antar ke UKS kyu?!" ujar ryeowook menawarkan diri dengan wajah lempengnya.

" yak...aishh...aku tidak bohong, sialan" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima.

" hei...hei...lihat pangeran es kita seksi sekali" jerit heechul berfanboy ria saat melihat kibum mendribble bola basket di lapangan outdor yang terlihat jelas dari kelas mereka yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan basket outdor sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk melihat live pertandingan kibum di tengah lapangan.

" hah...selalu saja kalian mengabaikanku, menyebalkan terserah kalian sajalah" ucap Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa tidak di gubris oleh ketiga manusia yang mengaku temannya itu. Tiba-tiba raut wajah kyuhyun berubah seketika seraya memegangi perutnya, kyuhyun mengernyit karena merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk dengan ritme cepat, mual kyuhyun merasa sangat mual. Dengan secepat kilat kyuhyun berlari keluar dari dalam kelas sampai menyebabkan kegaduhan karena menabrak bangku dan beberapa orang siswi.

" hei...kyu, kenapa dia?!" tanya heechul dengan raut wajah bingung menatap kedua temannya yang terlihat sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

" aku tak tau seperti nya dia sakit!" sahut ryeowook.

Tanpa menunggu kedua temannya eunhyuk berlari cepat menyusul kyuhyun, memang eunhyuk menyadari jika sejak tadi raut wajah kyuhyun sedikit pucat.

Belum sampai tepat di toilet kyuhyun mengarahkan kakinya ke koridor menuju luar ruangan yang lebih dekat dari tempatnya saat ini, karena menurutnya toilet terlalu jauh untuk di tempuh dan di jangkau sementara isi perutnya sudah berdesak-desakan ingin keluar.

Rae mi yang berniat untuk kembali ke kelas melihat kyuhyun yang berlari tergesah seraya memegangi mulutnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas, sedikit banyak rae mi merasa cemas melihat wajah pucat kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang rae mi menyusul kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjongkok di semak-semak dan muntah-muntah parah.

" kyuhyun oppa, kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" tanya rae mi ikut berjongkok seraya memijit tengkuk kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung bergetar milik kyuhyun yang masih meneruskan acara muntahnya.

" rae mi-ah...uhg...hoek...hoek.." belum sempat kyuhyun mengutarakan maksudnya kembali perutnya di landa rasa mual yang semakin menggebu dan berdesak-desakan ingin keluar padahal sejak tadi tak ada apapun yang keluar dari tenggorokan kyuhyun selain lendir dan cairan berwarna kekuningan. Jelas saja selama dua hari ini kyuhyun bahkan tidak memakan makanannya dengan teratur dan beristirahat kurang, salahkan saja kibum yang jarang pulang karena lebih memilih tinggal di rumah orang tuanya.

" kyuhyun oppa...ayo kita ke UKS" ajak rae mi memapah tubuh kyuhyun yang kini banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap rae mi seraya merintih pelan, terlihat sekali jika tatapan mata kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya sedikit berkunang-kunang dan tubuh kurus kyuhyun akhirnya limbung dan jatuh di pelukan rae mi.

" oppa..." pekik rae mi saat menyadari kyuhyun pingsan di pangkuannya.

" astaga, kyuhyun...kenapa dengannya?!" tanya eunhyuk yang baru sampai ikut memapah tubuh kurus kyuhyun yang terlihat lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

" jangan menangis ayo bantu aku mengangkatnya, kita bawa kyuhyun ke UKS segera" ucap Eunhyuk panik.

" hiks...hiks...hiks.." tanpa sadar rae mi menangis dengan kepala celingukan seolah mencari sesuatu tak mengubris ucapan eunhyuk sama sekali, saat tatapannya terarah pada kibum yang masih terlihat di lapangan dengan peluh yang membasahi baju seragamnya seolah mendapat angin segar untuk rae mi, tanpa pikir rae mi meneriakan nama panggilan sayangnya untuk kibum dengan suara tujuh oktaf nya.

" bummie oppa, kyuhyun oppa...dia pingsan" teriak rae mi kalap dengan air mata yang tengah berderai di pipi sehalus porselennya menatap berharap pada sesosok pemuda datar yang kini terlihat membeku di tempat saat mendengar panggilan keras rae mi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali kibum berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket dan bergerak cepat menuju semak-semak di mana kyuhyun tergolek tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan rae mi rak memperdulikan tatapan bertanya teman-temannya.

" apa yang terjadi, kenapa dengannya?!" tanya kibum segera saja mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun yang berada di tangan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit aneh melihat reaksi rae mi dan kibum yang di rasa sangat berlebihan, bahkan eunhyuk yang sahabatnya kyuhyun saja tidak sepanik itu meski eunhyuk tak memungkiri jika dirinya cemas melihat kyuhyun pingsan.

Kibum berlari ke arah parkiran dengan mengendong kyuhyun ala bridal di ikuti oleh rae mi di belakangnya.

" apa itu Kyuhyun?! Apa mataku tidak salah lihat?! Kenapa kyuhyun bisa di gendong kibum?!" tanya heechul yang datang terlambat dengan wajah melongoh bingung.

" aku juga tidak tau, jangan tanya aku?!mereka terlihat aneh bahkan rae mi menanggis panik saat kyuhyun pingsan, ini aneh" jelas eunhyuk.

" rae mi...si dingin itu menangisi kyuhyun?!" tanya ryeowook memastikan kembali dengan raut wajah tidak percaya melihat gadis yang sehari-harinya hanya bisa diam dan tak pernah menampakan ekspresi itu.

" memangnya siapa lagi wookie, pulang nanti kita susul kyuhyun, aku akan mengurus surat ijin untuk kyuhyun saat ini, ayo temani aku" ucap Eunhyuk lagi seraya menyeret heechul dan ryeowook.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum memasukan tubuh lemah kyuhyun ke dalam jok belakang di sebelah rae mi sementara dirinya sendiri masuk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran sekolah, sempat berdebat sedikit dengan penjaga sekolah namun setelah mendapat penjelasan dari rae mi akhirnya mobil kibum di ijinkan meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Tak sampai lima belas menit mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit swasta terdekat.

" dokter...dokter..." teriakan kibum hampir mengangetkan seluruh warga rumah sakit. Dengan sigap para suster membantu kibum untuk meletakkan tubuh lemah kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur dan cepat para suster itu membawa kyuhyun ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

" aku sudah menghubungi Mama, oppa aku tau kyuhyun oppa belum mengijinkan aku mengatakan hal ini padamu tapi setidaknya kau harus tau jika kyuhyun oppa sedang dalam keadaan hamil saat ini, aku cemas ji..."

" APA...?! kyuhyun hamil bagaimana mungkin?!" ucap Kibum terkejut memutus perkataan rae mi yang bahkan belum tuntas.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku rae mi?!" tuntut kibum.

" aku juga baru tau tadi oppa, selama ini kyuhyun oppa merahasiakannya dari kita, karena mengkhawatirkan dirimu, kau tau sendiri bagaimana bibi Jong jika marah, kyuhyun oppa sangat cemas dengan hal itu, lagipula ini salah oppa, kenapa tidak memakai pengaman saat berhubungan hah...?!"balas rae mi dengan raut wajah tak terima menatap kibum dengan tatapan tajam.

" astaga...dasar kyuhyun bodoh" kibum mengerang frustasi, semoga saja tak ada hal yang dapat membahayakan kyuhyun dan calon bayinya nanti. Kibum menghela nafas berat seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu.

" maaf..." ucap kibum dengan kepala menunduk.

" aku memang bersalah" tambahnya lagi. Rae mi mendesah berat ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping kibum.

" tidak apa-apa, semoga kyuhyun oppa dan bayinya baik-baik saja" sahut rae mi seraya menepuk pundak kibum menenangkan. mereka berdua diam menunggu jam yang serasa lama berputar hingga saat pintu ruang periksa terbuka lebar memperlihatkan seorang wanita usia pertengahan tiga puluhan menatap kibum dan rae mi dengan tatapan menelisik.

" apa kalian keluarga pasien?!" tanya sang dokter yang bername tag im Yoona itu.

" iya kami keluarganya,?!" jawab rae mi.

" bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, apa dia baik-baik saja?!" tanya kibum menatap berharap pada sang dokter.

" dimana suami, ah tidak...kupikir kalian harus memanggil orang tuanya, aku pikir..."

" aku suaminya, katakan apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun dan anakku?!" ucap Kibum cepat seolah tak sabar dengan ucapan sang dokter yang di rasa sangat berbelit itu.

" kau bagaima..."

" demi Tuhan katakan apa yang terjadi dengannya, sialan" kibum murka melihat sang dokter yang menatapnya tak percaya. Melihat hal itu kibum mengeram tertahan dan menerobos ruang periksa kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan sang dokter dengan langkah tak sabar untuk memasuki ruang periksa dimana kyuhyun serta calon anaknya berada.

" percayalah dokter, kibum oppa adalah suaminya, meski mereka masih SMA tapi mereka sudah menikah dan resmi secara hukum dokter, syukurlah...dia mamaku Anda bisa menanyakannya jika masih ragu" ucap rae mi saat melihat park yuura berjalan tergesa menuju rae mi.

" bagaimana keadaan menantuku?!" tanya yuura menatap rae mi dan dokter secara bergantian. Sementara sang dokter akhirnya percaya juga saat yuura mengatakan jika kyuhyun adalah menantunya.

" hah...baiklah, pasien baik-baik saja Anda tidak perlu khawatir, bayinya juga dalam keadaan sehat, hanya saja keadaan pasien masih lemah, jaga pola makan dan jangan biarkan dia terlalu stres atau itu akan sangat beresiko bagi janinnya dan ibunya juga hanya itu saja, kalian bisa melihatnya jika pasien sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawatnya, saya permisi" ucap Yoona dan berlalu setelahnya tak lupa mengucapkan maaf pada rae mi dan yuura.

" rae mi, katakan jika Mama tidak salah dengar, apa barusan dokter mengatakan jika kyuhyun hamil?!" tanya park yuura menatap rae mi tak percaya, terlihat sekali binar bahagia di kedua bola matanya. Sementara rae mi hanya bisa meringis pelan saat ibunya berjingkrak bahagia dan dengan entengnya menghubungi besannya, Cho Yunho dan Cho jaejong.

" apa itu benar, ya park rae mi katakan jika apa yang kami dengar itu bohong?!" pekik heechul yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang dirinya dan muncul seraya mendadak membuat jantung rae mi seakan pindah tempat.

" bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun dan kibum?!" ucap Eunhyuk menatap rae mi dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

" jadi istri kibum sebenarnya itu adalah kyuhyun bukan park rae mi, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi, kenapa kyuhyun tak mengatakannya pada kami" tanya ryeowook antara marah, senang dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu karena kyuhyun sudah menyembunyikan fakta mengejutkan perihal pernikahannya dan kehamilannya.

" darimana kalian mendengar berita tidak benar itu, lagipula mana mungkin aku menikah dengan saudara kembarku sendiri" jelas rae mi dengan raut wajah bodoh, karena baru kali ini rae mi mendengar berita dan gosip mengejutkan tentang dirinya dan saudara kembarnya.

" APA, kau dan kibum saudara kembar?!" pekik ketiganya dengan suara mengelegar tak percaya.

Ya kibum dan rae mi adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak kecil karena hubungan ayah dan ibunya yang tak mendapat restu dari kakek dan neneknya. terpaksa membuat mereka hidup berjauhan dan tak saling mengenal hingga akhirnya keduanya kembali di pertemukan saat dewasa dengan bersatunya ayah dan ibunya kembali. meski sulit menerimanya akhirnya rae mi berhasil memperbaiki hubungan persaudaraannya dengan kibum berkat bantuan dari kyuhyun.

" kim kibum dimana kau, dasar berandal brengsek, nama janjimu yang tidak akan menghamili kyuhyun sebelum lulus sekolah hah, dasar pria datar, sialan" raung jaejong yang datang dengan sangat spektakuler dengan raut wajah merah padam dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak lantai membuat beberapa orang yang melihat langsung menyingkir takut, sementara yunho sang suami berusaha meredakan amarah sang istri untuk tidak menguliti kibum saat itu juga.

Jaejong memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun dengan langkah heroik dan tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan kibum yang mengema nyaring di sertai kegaduhan dan suara barang-barang pecah dan pekikan bernada tak terima dari kyuhyun dan jeritan penuh amarah jaejong. Sementara heechul, eunhyuk dan ryeowook menyaksikan kejadian jangal dan super aneh itu dengan raut wajah spechleesh. Sementara yuura hanya tertawa senang tak perduli dengan nasib kibum yang akan berubah menjadi dendeng sebentar lagi, saat ini hati yuura sangat senang dan berbunga karena akan mendapat seorang cucu.

" turut berduka cita untukmu oppa" pikir rae mi ikut prihatin dengan nasib kakak kembarnya itu yang sedang di aniaya dengan kejam oleh ibu mertuanya. Sementara bibirnya malah menyunggingkan senyum bahagia melihat nasib mengenaskan kibum.

END

Maaf lizz putusin buat akhirin FF ini dan dua FF lainnya sampai di sini hehehe, maaf juga bila endnya gg memuaskan ya. Dan terima kasih buat yang ngasih dukungan dan segala reviewannya.

Next sampai ketemu di FF lizz selanjutnya dan untuk yang menunggu coklat strawberynya maaf lagi ya terpaksa harus lizz pending dulu karena ide suda h mentok di 1 K dan lizz masih berusaha buat ngerangkai ceritanya, maaf sekali lagi ya.

Salam sayang dari lizz untuk kalian semua^^.


End file.
